1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including an input device, a display for displaying information, a first housing provided with the input device, a second housing provided with the display, and a coupler that couples the first housing and the second housing to each other to enable changing of the positional relationship therebetween.
2. Related Art
JP 2001-242953 A discloses a notebook type computer including an input device, a display for displaying information, a first housing provided with the input device, a second housing provided with the display, and a coupler that couples the first housing and the second housing to each other to enable changing of the positional relationship therebetween. The computer can be in a PC state and a tablet state by changing the positional relationship between the first housing and the second housing. When the computer is used in the tablet state, the computer can disable inputs to the input device by a manipulation switch. This can prevent erroneous inputs.